


Cursed

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: The Malfoys send for the best Healer in the wizarding world to cure Lucius’ death curse.





	

It was with misgivings that Hermione lifted the knocker at Malfoy Manor.  
  
She had sworn to care for any human requiring treatment; however, the patient in question had attempted to eradicate her from existence… If it weren’t for the exorbitant fee the Malfoys were offering to pay, Hermione would have never considered calling upon them.  
  
“Thank you for coming,” said Narcissa Malfoy upon Hermione’s arrival. The blonde witch anxiously wrung her hands while a house-elf took Hermione’s cloak.  
  
“He’s upstairs,” Narcissa said, briskly leading the way down the corridor and up several flights of stairs.  
  
Hermione followed, catching brief glances of opulence through the doorways that they swept past. Narcissa quietly swung open the door at the very top of the stairwell. She gestured for Hermione to enter the dark room before her.  
  
“I don’t like this,” a voice snarled as Hermione entered the cavernous bedroom.  
  
“Ms. Granger is his best chance, Draco,” Narcissa said lightly.

  
Draco stalked past Hermione, giving her a hateful glare. Hermione ignored him. His mistrust was his problem and his father was running out of time.  
  
A long laboratory-like table stretched parallel to the bed. As Hermione’s sight adjusted to the darkened room, she unpacked her cauldron and pouches of potions ingredients, arranging them on the table. Narcissa closed the door on her way out.  
  
Finally, Hermione tuned to examine the wizard lying quite still on the heavily-curtained bed. He was unconscious. According to Narcissa’s owl, Lucius had been unconscious for a couple of hours and his breathing was becoming more labored. Hermione cast a couple of generic diagnostic spells but they dissolved as Hermione feared they would; modern death curses absorbed or repelled magic so that they were more difficult to break. After applying a quick sterilizing charm on her hands, Hermione rolled up her sleeves to perform a Muggle physical. She thanked Merlin that Lucius was unconscious and pulled back the bedclothes.  
The wizard curled into a ball on his side and groaned as if in pain. His silk pajamas were patched with sweat. Obviously, he had a high fever. Hermione suspected that the curse was quickly disintegrating his immune system. If it was successful, Lucius could die from a common cold. Hermione being Hermione, she would not be satisfied that her suspicions were correct until she’d checked the wizard from the top of his blond head to his neatly-trimmed toenails.

Hermione noticed that neither Narcissa nor Draco had remained by Lucius’ side. Weren’t they concerned..? They were placing a lot of trust in Hermione. It crossed her mind that one of them had cast the curse. If that were the case, why would they pay the ludicrous fee for Hermione’s house call? The wizard gave a violent shudder and doubled over as though in pain, reminding Hermione that she needed to work quickly – Lucius’ life was in her hands.

First, Hermione needed to locate the point of contact – where the death curse had hit Lucius. Some curses could be identified by the type of marks they left. A quick wave of her wand left her patient nude and the point of contact was immediately evident. A large black spot, like a scorch mark, marred his left shoulder blade. He’d been hit in the back. Hermione frowned; that meant there was little chance of Lucius naming his attacker and questioning them to discover what curse had been used.

Dismay shot through Hermione as she noticed the texture of the mark. There was a rare death curse known as Mordeo that was distinguishable by separation of the skin into little patches just like those… As gently as she could, Hermione pressed her fingertip to the spot. Lucius reacted as if he’d just been stabbed; he gasped and jerked away from her.

Any contact with the mark of Mordeo caused immense pain.

Hermione ran weary hands over her face. She was going to need a few more potions ingredients and a few more cauldrons. The cure consisted of no less than nineteen potions, most of which would take two hours to brew, the rest of them, more; and they needed to be administered in a certain order. Hermione would need her personal journal from home – she couldn’t recall each potion off the top of her head. Unfortunately, the need for haste meant Hermione would have to ask someone for help that she really didn’t want to ask…

* * *

“I know it’s late – I’m sorry for that, Luna,” Hermione said, attempting to keep her tone polite while facing the reason she’d left Ron, through the Floo.

Luckily, Ron came, yawning, into view.

“Hallo, Ron,” Hermione said.

“Hermione!” he said, looking glad and then wary.

“I need an enormous favor…”

Ron was so relieved that Hermione hadn’t Floo’d in anger that he was only too happy to Disapparate over to her flat, grab her personal medical journal, Apparate back and pass it to her via the Floo connection. For Hermione to Apparate home, she’d have had to leave the grounds of Malfoy Manor and that would have cost precious minutes.

Lucius was breathing rasping breaths when Hermione flopped the large book open on the table and began the first potion.

* * *

Almost two days after Hermione’s arrival, Lucius was recovering. He would remain feverish for a few more hours but that would pass and he would live.

Hermione hadn’t seen Narcissa or Draco but she couldn’t care less. All she wanted to do was rest. It was quite without thought that the drained witch collapsed beside her patient for a moment.

* * *

“Mmm…” hummed the man contentedly curled up with her.

Hermione could feel that he was content; his morning erection was tucked tightly against her back. When his nose and lips pressed to her nape, Hermione melted into warm mush; it was so idyllic to wake up to sex.

With a sensual rub of her cheek to his, she dragged her robes up until her thighs were exposed to his touch. The wizard slid his palms lazily across her skin. He encountered her knickers and slowly tugged them down.

When fingers slid perfectly, smoothly between her nether lips and spread her rapidly-gathering juice, Hermione gave herself up to sensation. Never before had Ron touched her with such confidence and accuracy. His hand seemed to know exactly where to touch.

Suddenly, his hand was on her hip, holding her as his cock forced its way between her thighs and into the slippery passage he’d created. That was when Hermione began to sense that not all was as it seemed in the dark bedroom.

Ron was rocking against her, his cock pushing in and out with expertise he’d never before possessed. His hand slid from her hip to brush her clit with knowledgeable fingertips and Hermione stopped thinking.

The friction, the tightness, the penetration and the sheer poetry of the hand gently plucking at her sensitive skin sent Hermione over the edge and passion exploded within her.

The voice of the wizard behind her as he followed her into mindless bliss was not Ron.

Hermione took a moment to collect herself and realized what had happened. With a few hasty swipes of her wand, she escaped from the bed before Lucius fully awoke.

* * *

“Stop it, Lucius! I’m still angry with you,” Narcissa snapped, smacking the hand playfully reaching to pinch her.

“I thought you’d got over it,” Lucius drawled, piercing his wife with a meaningful look.

“Just because I hired the best Healer available doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you for meeting Rosier without telling me… You’re lucky all he did was curse you in the back.”

Lucius attempted to rationalize the reasons Narcissa would have to pretend to forget the way she’d woken him that morning but could only conclude that, despite her protestations, she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 10/31/2007 – first round of hermione_smut  
> Gift For:- redneckmama  
> Warnings: Adultery  
> Time: Post-DH but not epilogue compliant  
> A/N: I wanted to write a plot bunny different than the typical LM/HG… thought this one might be interesting even though it’s pretty much a PWP and short.


End file.
